


my first kiss went a little like this

by hyunjun



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Girls Kissing, Kissing, just kissing in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: 3 major kisses in eunwoo's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing in general this was a mess enjoy i deleted my other pdg thing and did this and its WORSE. i love kissing bu i suck at writing it so heres my 48504th attempt

eunwoo's first kiss was a mess happened in a practice room, the one with the broken left speaker and the bad ac—trainee days. the outside rain made a pap pap pap against the window as her slightly chapped lips touched hansol's. eunwoo made the mistake of telling her closest guy friend she’d never been kissed and that certain closest guy friend just happened to offer a hand in breaking that streak. eunwoo could hear her heart beating out her chest - or was that the rain? her stomach debated weather to come out her ass or her throat. she thought she was going to die.

they pulled away slowly, a faint blush coating both their cheeks. 

“so what did you think?” he questioned.

“i like girls.” 

hansol cackled, “good cause i like guys.”

-

eunwoo’s second kiss was the wrap up party for the bye&hi concert. pledis idols, staff, celebrity friends, friends of friends, and friends of friends of friends with a few company big heads came to show support the end of an era. eunwoo stood at the bar she was too young to drink at, watching minkyung-unnie dance in the middle of the dance floor. 

a warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty booth. it was yebin. the younger pressed her body close. her breath smelled of alcohol everyone knew she wasn't supposed to have. 

eunwoo closed her eyes, leaning close. maybe it was the heat of the moment, the music bouncing off the walls of the stuffy club, or the alcohol smothering them like a blanket. their lips met. she pulled away with a loud smack.

yebin threw up in the seat beside her.

-

her third kiss was.

eunwoo laid on her mat next to a trembling jieqiong. the younger girl had caught the cold that was spreading around the tiny dorm, thanks to siyeon. eunwoo felt her bandmate's forehead. it was hot. really hot. 

jieqiong shuddered again. 

"’woo..." she whispered. jieqiong's arms hooked around eunwoo's tiny but not so tiny waist, pulling her closer. shaking hands made it's way up the girl’s hoodie. eunwoo whimpered. her head foggy by all the hot touches jieqiong gave to her body. eunwoo gripped the back of jieqiong's sweater. their lips met for a hard kiss. eunwoo opened his mouth slightly, letting jieqiong's tongue enter. eunwoo whined into jieqiong's mouth. they pulled apart for air. 

jieqiong's hot forehead on eunwoo's cool one. 

"i like you." jieqiong whispered. 

"i like you too."

eunwoo smiled softly. 

she caught the flu the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it give kudos a comment bookmark whatever im this was awful im sorry


End file.
